kingdomkeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters from Kingdom Hearts
Resumo Em Kingdom Hearts, muitos personagens surgem desde Kingdom Hearts I até Birth be Sleep, onde existem protagonistas e é claro, os vilões. E para começar temos muitos personagens dominantes da Arte da Keyblade, como Sora, Roxas, Riku e todos, mais a seguir. O mundo de Kingdom Hearts foi pensado e criado pela parceria da Disney Studios com a Square Soft (recentemente chamada de Square Enix). A história se passa em um mundo épico onde se misturam fantasia, futurismo e muita ação, e por contér certas doses de ação e adrenalina foi classificado como RPG* legitimo. Os primeiros inimigos que surgiram para Sora foram os Heartless, e só em Kingdom Hearts II e Chain of Memories que foi descoberta a existencia dos nobodies, criaturas assustadoras e mais poderosas que o Heartsless, por isso inicia-se uma batalha entre os dois mundos. Só então Sora descobre que quem os controlam são na verdade Maleficent( a Bruxa de "A Bela Adormecida",um clássico da Disney) e Xemnas, um dos supremos membros da Organization XIII, que surge em Re: Chain of Memories.Sora também descobre que à um nobodie dele, chamado Roxas, que foi criado pela Organization XIII mas logo os traiu, sendo mandado para a cidade de Twilight Town, onde descobrirá muitas coisas a seu respeito. Logo Sora enfrenta um a um os membros de Organization XIII, derrotando-os por completo, até chegar a Xemnas, uma batalha e tanto. No Final de Kingdom Hearts, um pequeno clip surge, com Ventus, Terra e Aqua, um anúncio do novo jogo, chamado Birth be Sleep. Personagens Principais Sora: É um garoto de 14 (quatorze) anos que se aventura em um novo universo com a missaõ de reencontrar e salvar seus amigos da trevas, levando-os de volta para casa em Destiny's Island.No meio de tanta correria, Sora encontra Donald Duck e Goofy (Pato donald e Pateta, personagens muito conhecidos da Disney), que agora fazem parte desse universo. Eles ajudam Sora em sua missão, mas também tem uma certa missão para cumprir. Sora desde pequeno leva consigo o corão de Ventus, e é lançado em um universo de trevas, tendo então de ajudar a todos e fazer a luz voltar a esse lugar.Ao achar Kairi adormecida Sora tenta acorda-lá, mas descobre que ela está sem sinais vitais, ele então percebe que alguém o observa e então o rosto de Riku aparece, mas não é ele de verdade e sim uma réplica negra chamada Riku Dark Form criado por Ansem o criador de todo esse caos.Depois de deixar de ser Sora, e virando um nobodie, Kairi finalmente desperta a abraça um dos heartless em sua volta, transformando-o novamente em Sora.Mas essa missão ainda não acabou. Sora então tem de derrotar Ansem e salvar seus dois melhores amigos, mas uma Organização entra em seu caminho e é onde Sora atua em kingodm Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, já com 15 (quinze) anos, a maior parte de Chain of Memories passa-se em Castle Oblivion, onde Sora tem sua memoria manipulada pela sárcastica Larxene e Marluxia, membros da Organization XIII. Sora consegue derrotá-los mas é preso por Naminé, uma nova nobodie, em um cilíndro semelhante a um botão de rosa, onde Sora adormece profundamente, caindo no esquecimento. Depois de muito tempo, Roxas invade a sala onde Sora repousa e o desperta, se entregando então como nobodie a Sora, que num pulo vai ao encontro de seus melhores amigos Donald e Goofy. No final de Kingdom Hearts II, Sora tem 16 (dezesseis) anos e consegue finalizar sua missão, tendo todos os seus melhores amigos incluindo o Rei Mickey, Donald e Goofy a salvo com Kairi e Riku em Destiny's Island. Sua missão está finalizada, é aonde surgirão os acontecimentos de Kingdom Hearts Birth be Sleep, onde mostram os acontecimentos que ouve antes de Sora atuar, e quando Ventus era o protagonista principal.Até o dia em que Sora encontra o coração de Ventus e tudo volta ao inicio. Donald Duck Tem uma forte personalidade, e é um bravo cheio de coragem, muito amigo de Goofy. Conheçeu Sora em Traverse Town e desde então muito amigos também.Donald é uma figura muito importante no mundo de Disney, e está de volta em Kingdom Hearts como um mago atrapalhão e engraçado. Antes de surgirem em Kingdom Hearts, seus figurinos foram muito pensados e trabalhados, pois tinham que ficarem diferentes dos típicos que a Disney criou.E então surgiu uma roupa estilo medieval e estilo mago para Donald, e como nunca ficou ainda mais especial e admiravel. Ele se junta a Sora, e sempre o ajuda nas batalhas, tem vários atributos de magia os usa bravamente.Primeiramente ele acreditava que Sora era um meio de poder proteger o Rei Mickey e achá-lo, mas logo a amizade falou mais alto e Donald logo ficou muito amigo de Sora. No mundo da Disney o "Pato Donald" como é conhecido no Brasil, é um marinheiro, amigo de Mickey ( Rei Mickey) e também amigo do Pateta (Goofy), seu amor se chama Deisy, mas eles sempre descutem. Em Kingdom Hearts Donald volta com mais agressividade mas na verdade é muito protetor de seus amigos. Goofy É uma figura engraçada e desengonçada, mas clássica no mundo da Disney, é mais amigo de Mickey mas também considera Donald seu melhor amigo.Tem uma personalidade forte, porém é um pouco emotivo demais.Mas o seu lema é proteger seus amigos a qualquer custo. Goofy usa um escudo como arma, e o jogador pode muda-lo conforme os níveis superiores.Goofy também tem atributos de magia e se sempre se junta a Sora para trabalharem em equipe e conseguirem equilibrio e força. Goofy acredita muito no poder da união, e mora em Disney Castle com Donald e o Rei Mickey, ele junto a Donald é conselheiro do Rei, e muito amigo também.Em uma passagem de Kingdom Hearts, para proteger o Rei Mickey de ser atingido por uma pedra, Goofy se joga ao chão empurrando o Rei Mickey, mas a pedra acaba atingindo sua cabeça o fazendo desmaiar.Depois de Sora ter enfreitado todo um gigantesco exército de heartless, Goofy os impressiona na Caverna de Gelo e Cristais em Hollow Bastion (nova Radiant Garden), ele está alegre e acordado da pancada que levou na cabeça, então juntos, Rei Mickey, Sora, Donald e Goofy se abraçam, prontos para enfrentar mais perigos, mal sabem eles o que irão enfrentar. Rei Mickey O maravilhoso clássico da Disney está agora em um universo totalmente novo e ainda por cima Rei do Disney Castle.No mundo da Disney, Mickey Mouse como é conhecido, é um ratinho muito adoravel e amigo de Donald e Goofy, e ele é apaixonado por Minnie ( Lady Minnie em Kingdom Hearts).Mas nesse universo sua missão é salva-lo de batalhas e trevas, restaurando a paz entre os mundos e banindo assim os heartless e nobodies para sempre. Seu temperamento é calmo e muito amigavel, mas as vezes tem de ser agressivo e bravo, ele é muito corajoso. Sua arma é a Keyblade Master King Mickey, conhecida por ser semelhante a Kingdom Key, só que mais poderosa, suas técnicas de ataque são novas e surpreendentes, resumindo, ele tem quase o mesmo nível de poder do que Sora. Para conbinar o figurino de Sora com o do Rei Mickey, Tetsuya Nomura desenhou um belo e despojado figurino, uma roupa vermelha e branca, com detalhes identicos aos da roupa de Mickey, só que Sora tinha de ter seus sapatos de tamanho maior, para dar aquele ar de personagem de RPG. Por final, o Rei Mickey consegue finalmente restaurar a paz no universo de Kingdom Hearts, mas logo depois dos acontecimentos de Kingdom Hearts II, o Rei Mickey manda uma carta com outra missão para Sora, e é ai que entra os fatos de Kingdom Hearts Coded, onde o Rei Mickey atua a maior parte do tempo em Disney Castle. Category:Personagens